


Diversion

by jalexic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a small heist, Gavin is tasked with the job of distracting the security guard. His methods are a little unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fluffy freewood that was really fun to write :)  
> [Omuchgeekery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery) has written a lovely little sort of-sequel to this fic called [Diverted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4775501) and you should definitely give it a read!

“Okay, Gavin, you know the plan. Distract the guard for as long as you can, and Ray and I will try to be as quick as possible. We won’t take too long, promise. We’ll let you know when we’re done, and then you meet us out back. Got it?”

Gavin rolled his eyes as Michael went through the plan again. He wasn’t an idiot (usually) and he understood the plan perfectly, it wasn’t that complicated at all. They were just stealing some documents from an office for another gang, and if they pulled it off, which Gavin was confident they would, a lot of money would be sent their way.

“I get it Michael, I’m not stupid,” he said, and Ray looked up from where he was fiddling with his hoodie strings.

“Yeah, Michael. Gavin’s not stupid,” he grinned. “It’s not like he hasn’t fucked up our last three jobs.”

“Oi, Ray!” Gavin squawked, and he reached out to slap at his friend. Ray was just joking, he knew. Although Gavin had made a few mistakes in the last few jobs, it had hardly been his fault, and the other two knew that, but that didn’t stop them from teasing him about it.

Michael was currently looking at his watch, checking the time. Although they didn’t really have labels, Michael was pretty much the leader of their little gang, and he was the one who tried to keep them in line, even though he usually failed and would just get dragged into their mischief. They were all close, the three of them, like brothers, and Gavin knew a job gone wrong wouldn’t separate them.

They stood in an alleyway near the office, waiting for Michael to give them the signal to go. It was late afternoon, the sun was still out, and there were just enough people milling around that they would be able to come and go unnoticed. Gavin didn’t really have a plan for distracting the guard, he was hoping he could just talk some bullshit on the spot, maybe if he said something stupid enough the guard wouldn’t notice Michael and Ray. The plan was for Gavin to keep the guard’s attention so that the others could get into the building to take the documents, and he would have to keep the guard distracted for the entirety of the job.

A few seconds later, Michael spoke. “Alright, let’s go boys.” They walked out of the alleyway, blending in with the other people strolling around. Once they reached the office building, a medium-sized structure with massive glass doors and a fuck ton of windows, Ray and Michael stopped and stood around the building’s corner. Gavin kept going, though, walking through the front doors and entering the posh looking lobby. He scanned the room and saw the stairs that Michael and Ray would take to the second floor (the elevator would be too risky), and when he looked to his left he saw the guard.

He was a tall guy with blonde hair, broad shoulders and a charming look in his eyes. He was wearing a suit, looking smart as hell, and Gavin felt a little out of place in his jeans and T-shirt. Maybe they didn’t consider dress code, but it was too late to think about it now. As Gavin approached the man, whose eyes were studying the lobby, he felt suddenly nervous and awkward. Not only was this man intimidating, he was also pretty damn handsome, and Gavin felt mediocre in comparison.

Gavin walked up to the man, standing right in front of him, and tried for a friendly smile.

“Hi,” Gavin said, and he internally cursed himself because really, he needed to distract this guy somehow and the only thing he could think to say was hi.

The man looked down at him, and Gavin saw that his name tag read _Ryan_. His gorgeous blue eyes stared at Gavin curiously, studying him with a faint smile on his face. “Hello,” he greeted, and hot damn his voice was absolutely breathtaking. “How may I help you?”

Gavin just stood there gaping for a few seconds, enough time for the man, Ryan, to raise his eyebrows in amusement. Gavin gathered himself quickly. “Uh, I was just wondering if you knew how to get to Shaw street?”

Gavin wanted to fucking scream because Shaw street was literally right outside the building and Ryan would probably think he was an idiot for asking. As it was, Ryan raised his eyebrows once again, glancing to the entrance of the lobby. “It’s right out there,” he said, but his tone wasn’t condescending, it was helpful and only a little confused.

Gavin smiled sheepishly. “Oh, yeah, thanks.” He racked his brain for something else to say, and it struck him then that he needed to find a way to turn Ryan away from the door so that he wouldn’t see Michael and Ray entering. He scanned the wall behind Ryan, trying to find something to point out. Thankfully there was no one else in the lobby, so Ryan was the only thing standing in the way of a perfect job.

“Uh, what is this wallpaper? It’s really cool, don’t you think?” Gavin found himself saying, trying not to cringe as he shouldered past Ryan to reach the wall. Ryan tracked the movement, turning to look at him, and Gavin congratulated himself for his plan working, no matter how stupid it was.

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty nice,” Ryan said, a faintly amused expression on his face.

“It’s not just nice, it’s bloody top!” Gavin tried to sound excited, putting enthusiasm in his voice, because even if it lead to Ryan thinking he was guy with a strange obsession with wallpaper, at least he would be distracted.

“Bloody top?” Ryan asked, his eyebrows furrowing in a way that Gavin really shouldn’t have found adorable.

Gavin smiled. “Yeah, top. It means, like, good. Or nice, you know?”

“I’ve never heard anyone use that word that way before,” Ryan said, and he seemed slightly interested in Gavin then, like he wanted to know more.

Gavin just grinned, partly because he had Ryan’s attention and partly because he could see Michael and Ray heading for the doors, sneaking in quietly while giving him a thumbs up. Gavin didn’t notice that he was stupidly staring at them until Ryan frowned, moving as if he was going to glance over his shoulder.

Gavin, in a moment of panic, reached up to touch Ryan’s hair. “Uh, you’ve got lovely hair, by the way. Nice and soft.” He wanted to fucking kick himself as Ryan looked down at him with a completely bewildered expression on his face, but at least his attention was now focused on Gavin. Gavin started to awkwardly retract his hand, giving Ryan an embarrassed smile, but then he heard a sound coming from the direction of the stairs. Ray, in his almost effortless clumsiness, had tripped up the first step, stumbling loudly in the otherwise quiet lobby, and Ryan frowned, starting to turn away.

Gavin, his heart racing, did the only thing he could think of, grasping Ryan’s face in his hands and pulling him down for a kiss. It was uncoordinated and their noses bumped together at the initial clash, but even though Gavin wanted to scream he found that it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Ryan was stiff for a few seconds, and even though Gavin had his eyes closed he was pretty sure Ryan was staring at him like he was an alien. But then, as if it was some kind of miracle, Ryan started to kiss back, his hands resting tentatively on Gavin’s hips, and if that wasn’t absolutely insane then Gavin didn’t know what was.

Gavin’s heart was racing as they kissed, and for a while he forgot entirely about the job, instead focusing on the moment. Out of instinct he moved his hands up to tangle in Ryan’s hair, and he really wasn’t lying about how soft it was. Ryan’s hands tugged him closer, he was obviously just as lost in the passion as Gavin was, and the kiss sooned turned hot.

Ryan’s tongue prodded at Gavin’s mouth, and Gavin parted his lips, letting Ryan push him against the wall and pin him there. He wasn’t really one for making out with total strangers, but it had been ages since he’d gotten any action and Ryan was hot, so if this was a way to get the job done, then he was going to do it.

Their makeout session lasted longer than Gavin thought it would, and soon he heard soft footsteps descending the stairs, and then the door opening and closing gently. Out of breath, Gavin pulled away, staring with dark eyes up at Ryan. Ryan’s hair was disheveled, his lips swollen, and Gavin thought he was even more attractive now.

“Um,” Ryan said, clearing his throat as his eyes shone with confusion. “Uh, what was that?”

Gavin, filled with the confidence of his plan working and the job going smoothly, just grinned at him. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, love.”

“Well, I’m not saying I didn’t like it. I, just, _why_?” Ryan’s voice was completely perplexed, but he still had his hands on Gavin’s hips, still hadn’t stepped away.

Gavin decided to take a risk. “Well, I saw a handsome bloke and I wanted to kiss him, anything wrong with that?” Ryan was still a little speechless, which was really fucking adorable, so Gavin trailed one of his hands to Ryan’s front pocket where there was a pen. He took it and grasped one of Ryan’s hands, pushing up his sleeve a little to write on his wrist. “Here’s my number, call me when you get your voice back. Name’s Gavin, by the way.”

Gavin returned Ryan’s pen and slipped out of his hold, heading for the door with a spring in his step. He could feel Ryan’s stare burning into his back as he left the building, a breathless grin on his face. That had gone  _way_ better than expected.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Diverted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775501) by [Omuchgeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery)




End file.
